Rotom
"I LOVE ELECTRONICS!!" '~ Rotom's catchphase'' '''Rotom is one of the many Pokemon and a contestant in Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. He's known for his hyperactive personality with electronics and also has a short temper at times. In his time, Rotom is one of the seven main Rotoms in his family, although he is considered to be the runt of the liter by the others, seeing as how he doesn't have a power of his own besides possessing any appliance he can find. While he was eliminated in Episode 7 alongside with Cofagrigus, Rotom rejoined in Episode 21. Appearance As his name implies, Rotom appears as an orange electrical-like pokemon with cyan electricity all around him. Personality Rotom is spastic, hyper and downright crazy. He tends to also repeat what his loves, (i.e. electronics.) He also has himself a mischievous personality, as with possessing electronics to his advantage to scare some nearby people. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Rotom was one of the members of Team Regirock, though he hasn't got much screentime alongside with helping out in challenges, or rather not being too helpful since most of the members are usually not the brightest in the bunch, with the exceptions of Yveltal, Parara, Engineer Postman Pig, and Chef Crackachu. He was then eliminated in Episode 7 for trying to possess the giant fan, though Cofagrigus also joined him as well. Rotom remained absent until his rejoin in Episode 21, where he won the Toad Punting competition, with a little encouragement from his brothers, to which we learn he rejoined the game so he can make them proud and prove himself worthy. He also was aware of Marie's previous plans, though mainly skeptical for what she did in the past. Through episodes 22 through 31 he hasn't forgave her regardless of trying to reform herself. He also has negative chemistry with Phantom Striker as shown in Episode 26 whenever he wouldn't let Rotom eat, or rather yet, force him in the Gungeon, which didn't end out too well. He then joined Meta Knight's alliance afterwards, but only temporarily, since in the episode Crush the Calara Corps, ''he helped out Marie by protecting her during one of Haunt's attacks. In ''Ink or Sink, ''he lost unfairly due to not being able to know how to use the splattershot properly. As such, he was the first one to go out, but not until Jazz gave out her remaining two immunities she won in the challenge, which she gave one to DJ Octavio, and gave one to Rotom. As such, Rotom was safe thanks to Jazz, and declares her as his new best friend. In Super Plush PacMan Rotom makes his antagonistic role in the Super Plush PacMan episode "Zap To It!", where he decides to make his own sort of mischief by possessing any electronics that the cast possess, including Dr. Buttocks's claw. After some research about electronic possession and Rotom himself, PacMan and Clyde decide to go to Specter Knight and learn that the only way to defeat Rotom is with a Zapper Gun, as he cannot be eaten or take physical attacks. He puts up quite a fight with PacMan and Blackjack, as showing off his forms in battle. He is then defeated, though with a little bit of help from Betrayus as the electronics are back to normal (with the exception of Dr. Buttocks's claw for unknown reasons). In the end, he is seen working for an unseen antagonist. Non Cannon Names * Rotom V2.9 Episode Appearances *The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: The Smash Tourney (official debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 (eliminated in Episode 7, rejoined in Episode 21, then eliminated again in Episode 38) *Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Rise of the Baron *Super Plush PacMan: Zap To It! Quotes ''"There sure is a lot of electricity in the air!" "Ooh Inky! Who are your new friends~?" "Hey everybody I'm back! And I LOVE ELECTRONICS!!" "Ehehehehe~" "Oh you think I'm a ripoff do you? Well then, get a load of this! Prepare for the cycle signal!" "Well if you insist... HOW ABOUT SOME ICE CREAM~?!" - in his Freeze form "LET'S CRANK THE HEAT UP!" - in his Heat form "Now some heads will MOW!" - in his Mow form "I'll blow you away! You can't stop this! HURRICANE!" - in his Fan form "I just liked electronics... I just like electronics! I JUST LIKE ELECTRONICS!" - defeat quote "Sonic, he's super rude. Sonic, he's got an attitude!" "STUPID CATCHY MUSIC I'LL NEVER SUBMIT TO YOUR WAYS!" Trivia * Rotom has siblings! ** Ironically though, he is the youngest of his siblings. ** The oldest sibling of the group is Wash Rotom. * The only reason Rotom joined the game was to get soda and other treats for his family. * One of his brothers sound very similar to Lobber, that being Heat Rotom. Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Electric Elementals Category:Pokémon Category:Ghosts Category:Silly Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Neutral Category:Team Regirock Category:Insane Characters